Discovered Love
by Tykwondo Kitty
Summary: This is a RW/SM story. Four of the scouts and four of the Ronins have found true love......but there are two people who are to stubborn to admit there feelings. Will they crumble or will they forever denie there feelings? (Bad summary I know but the story


NOTHER SONG FIC! Hotaru/Rowen.....bwahahahahahahahahhahahahahaaa! Odd ball pairing but you gotta love it! Im sick of Hotaru/Anubis fics ::puts her hands up defensively and waves them back and fourth:: Though there is nothing wrong with em! I just want a pairing no one has ever thought of yet or dared to do. Hotaru would look good with Rowen. They are both smart and they are both probably one of the stongest fighters in the group! Serena is stronger then Hotaru since she has the silver crystal and is Sailor Cosmos. Ryo is stronger (in my opinion) then Rowen because he has control over the Inferno.   
  
OTHER PAIRINGS THAT DON'T PLAY A BIG PART!  
Amy/Sage (ADORABLE! The genious and the flirt!)  
Serena/Cye (hehe. Ala the ditz and the shy guy)  
Lita/Ryo (I would like to call this The Two Orphans in Love.)  
Amara/Kento (The Fighter and the Warrior.....I guess)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not Own SM or RW. I do not own the song 'So Complicated' by Carolyn Dawn Johnson.   
  
I accidently downloaded her song instead of Avrils song. But I listened to it and loved it! .  
  
*~*~*  
  
Rowen layed down on the roof of the house and stared up at the stars.   
  
"Hey Space Case you ok?" Sages voice said from behind him  
  
"Ya Sage Im fine." Rowen muttered  
  
"Im going to Amys place tomarrow. The rest of the girls are supposed to be there, wanna come along Ro?" he asked  
  
Rowen sat up and looked back at him "Which girls?" he asked  
  
"The normal people...Lita, Serena, Raye, Mina, Michelle, Amara, Trista, and Hotaru. You know you should go out with either Raye or Mina there both Ga-ga over you" Sage said  
  
Rowen rolled his blue eyes "Thanks but no thanks." Rowen replied and stood up  
  
"Why not?! Your the only one in the group who doesn't have a girlfriend!" Sage pointed out  
  
"There just not my type Sage. Mina is to bubbily and Raye has to big of a temper. Plus there both to boy-crazy for me.....maybe if they where more like Hotaru I might think about dating them. Key word being might." Rowen said and walked down the ladder.  
  
"Ah. So you want a girl like Ryos half-sister, Hotaru." Sage said with an evil smile on his face  
  
"Yes. Shes down to earth. Unlike Mina. Shes calm and collected most the time unlike Raye. Shes smart, shes kind, shes funny, shes...." Rowen cut him self off realizing his mistake  
  
Sage was laughing by now. "So you like Firefly. What do you think Ryo will say about that?" Sage asked  
  
Rowen glared at him "I do not like Hotaru! We are just good friends and shes one of the only girls there that I can stand of that group! Amy is fine I can get a long with her. Lita can be to violent and is to overprotective! (DON'T FLAME ME! I LOVE ALL THE SAILOR SCOUTS BUT DO U ACTUALLY THINK ROWEN WOULD LIKE ALL OF EM?! PLEASE DONT FLAME ME FOR THIS!) Serena is ok but she needs to work on her grades. Amara is to much like Lita. Michelle is ok I guess....but....shes.....I don't know! And Trista doesn't talk enough!" Rowen shot back angrily.  
  
"I noticed you didn't say anything bad about Hotaru....She has her downfalls as well you know" Sage said misheivously  
  
Rowen growled before storming into the house leaving a hysterical Sage rolling on the ground laughing.  
  
*~*~* With Hotaru,Amy,Lita, and Serena.  
  
"You have to come over Taru!" Serena whined and then got an evil look in her eyes "Your boyfriend is going to be there"  
  
Hotaru blushed slightly before she giggled "Really Serena? And who is my boyfriend since I don't know myself.." Hotaru said.  
  
"O come on Hotaru! You don't have to pretend anymore! We all know you are going out with Rowen Hashiba." Serena said in a matter-of-fact tone and nodded her head.  
  
Hotarus eyes went twice there normal size "Serena what are you talking about?! Me and Rowen are just good friends really! We are nothing more!" Hotaru said franticly.  
  
Serena laughed "Sure he is. Just like Amy and Sage haven't made out yet." Serena said  
  
It was Amys turn to blush "Serena please keep me and Sage out of this. What we do is none of your guys business!" Amy pleaded  
  
Lita then decided to get in on the game "So are you saying you and Sage have done mhm" Lita asked and cleared her throat  
  
Amys face became a darker shade of red "Of course we..." she started before she was cut off by Serena  
  
"Of course they HAVE." Serena said quickly and laughed like a maniac a long with Lita.  
  
"Serena! Me and Sage have never......um.....ug......heh......you know....." Amy yelled at her two friends her face the color of a cherry.  
  
Hotaru gave Amy a sympathetic look but glad they had changed the subject from her and Rowen to an even more interesting topic, Amy and Sage. The School genious and the High School Flirt/Hottie. "Ill see you guys later" Hotaru said and walked towards the Outer mansion  
  
"Hotaru you are coming over tomarrow after school aren't you? Please?" Serena whined some more.  
  
"Fine Fine you win Serena. Ill come after school." Hotaru said after caving in. She laughed as Serena and Lita squealed in delite, and Amy gave her a gratful smile She then ran inside of the house before they could talk about Rowen again. 'Ug I hate it when those guys do that! They know me and Ro are only good friends but they always think theres more then there is' Hotaru thought to her self.  
  
She walked up to her room to get ready for bed. She was now 17 and was no longer ill. It seemed the older she got the healthier she got and now she was a healthy full grown teenager. She let her hair grow to mid-back and always had half of it in a braid and the other half down (Ok u guys all know half up half down pony tails dont you? If u don't forshame. But the pony tail is in a braid anyway read on.) She no longer wore all black but wore more colorfull cloths.   
  
As she jumped into bed she looked over to see a picture of her brother Ryo, Lita, Rowen and Herself. That was the first day Hotaru she had met her half-brother. 3 years ago. She sighed and feel into a peaceful slumber.  
  
*~*~* Next day  
  
Hotaru walked down the side walk towards Amys house. She was regretting that she ever agreed to go to her house! She would have to see Rowen and actually she really didn't know how she felt about him. First he was a rival since they where both fighters with a lot of power. Then they where ok friends. Then close friends and now she didn't know what they where. It was so confusing! Did she love him? Did she think of him as a best friend? Was he more like a brother? God only knew. She jumped when she heard a horn beep from behind. She turned to see her half brother, Cye, and Rowen in Ryos red four seater convertible.  
  
"Hey Taru. You heading towards Amys house?" Ryo asked. He smiled fondly at his half-sister  
  
Hotaru forced a cheerful when she really wanted to run away from the car since Rowen was in it. "Yes I am." She said shortly  
  
"Need a ride? We are heading there too" Cye said from his spot in the passanger seat.  
  
"Ya we can give ya a ride Taru" Rowen said with a smile his eyes never leaving her. Hell when ever he was around her couldn't tare his eyes from her. At first to him she was just a Ryos kid half-sister since she was two years younger. But soon he considered her his own little sister. Then slowly a close reallyable friend. Since then her body had matured a lot. She almost rivaled a Rayes and Minas beauty. He was sure if she wore a little eyeshadow some mascare and some light lipstick she would be the most beautifull girl in her school. That was if she wasn't already.  
  
Hotaru for the second time that week gave a defeated sigh and agreed.  
  
"You can get in back with Rowen. Remember Smurf boy younger sisters are hands off" Ryo said in a warning voice  
  
"Ill keep that in mind when Im around Sages sisters" Rowen said mischeivously and scooted closer toHotaru and but one of his arms over her shoulders   
  
Ryo glared at Rowen "Ro are you deaf?!" Ryo growled  
  
Rowen smiled "No, you said hands of younger sisters you didn't say anything about younger half-sisters right Firefly" Rowen said and winked which made her blush  
  
"Rowen your heads mine!" Ryo yelled before diving into the backseat  
  
Hotaru gave out a surprised scream and jumped out of the car and bumbed into a boy with shaggy dark brown hair with deep brown hair. He looked about her age. He was very handsome (I own him! Don't steal the him!)  
  
"O I am terribly sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" Hotaru said apaligizing.  
  
"Hey its no big deal. Its not like its everyday that I have an a goddess bump into me" He said in his gentle deep voice "May I have the pleasure of having this goddesses name?"  
  
Hotarus cheeks where tinted pink "I am Hotaru Sanada and you are?" she asked shyly  
  
"I am Brandon Chiro" he replied he smiled at her and winked "Im single and looking"   
  
Ryo stopped and looked at the boy who was hitting on Hotaru. His fist milimeters away from Rowens face. Rowen had done the same but his fist was inches away from Ryos gut.  
  
Ryos eyes blazed to life. With one swift movement he jumped out of the car. "Well hello Brandon. Im Ryo Sanada. Hotarus older 3rd degree black belt brother." he said his voice cold.  
  
Rowen narrowed his eyes on the younger boy. He then too got out of the car. "And I am Rowen Hashiba. Ryos and Hotarus good friend who is also a 3rd degree black belt." he growled angrily and got into fighting stance as if he was ready to beat the shit out of the poor boy.  
  
Brandon backed away from Hotaru "Um well...It was nice meeting you Hotaru. See ya around my goddess" he said and walked or rather ran towards main street.  
  
"Ryo! You can be such a jerk! He was only being friendly" Hotaru growled and glared at Ryo.  
  
"Hotaru he was hitting on you. Ryo was only being a good older brother" Rowen said in Ryos defence.  
  
Hotaru then switched her angry gaze on Rowen "And you! You where no better! And so what if he was hitting on me! Its not like your my boyfriend Rowen Hashiba! You two can be so impossible!" Hotaru yelled her anger getting the best of her  
  
"Taru.....I was only trying to protect you. I don't want you to get hert and neither does any of the other guys. Your my little sister...your my only little sister." Ryo said in a hert voice  
  
Hotarus eyes softened and she hugged her older brother. "Ryo......Im no longer a weak 14 year old girl...Im a fully healthy 17 year old teenager. I know you where only trying to help and so was Rowen but you have to understand I can take care of myself." Hotaru said softly.  
  
"I know....Im sorry Taru" Ryo said and hugged her back  
  
Rowen nodded   
  
"Its ok. But lets get going else we will get a lecture from Raye." Hotaru said her cheerful voice back.  
  
Ryo smiled and nodded.  
  
Rowen got back into the car and sat as far away from Hotaru as possible who was doing the same to him. 'How could I be so stupid?! Now Hotaru is mad at me! Wait....why am I making such a big deal about this?! Shes Ryos kid sister! One of my best friends! I mean its not like shes my girlfriend or anything.....' he thought to himself  
  
Hotaru was staring out at the scenery 'How could I blow up at them? They where only trying to protect me. Stupid Stupid Stupid!' Hotaru yelled at her self mentally.  
  
They finally arrived at Amys house only 30 minuts late.  
  
The minut they walked inside Raye and Mina where all over Rowen who was sending Hotaru, Cye, and Ryo a pleading look.  
  
Hotaru smiled and took pity on the poor blue haired boy "Cye didn't you bring cookies and things along" she asked  
  
"Shit! I forgot them out in the car! Raye, Mina will you two come and help me?" he asked  
  
"Sure!" they said in unison.  
  
Ryo smiled at his sister. "Come on guys. Lets go find the others before they come back and attack Rowen again." he said teasingly and walked to the Amys living room. He wrapped his arm around Litas waist and gave her a quick kiss on the lips "Hey Lita" he said  
  
"Hello hun" Lita said as she tried to cover her blush.  
  
Amy was sitting on Sages lap with a slight blush on her cheeks. Serena had gone out to helping Cye. Amara was having another arm wrestle with her boyfriend Kento. And Michelle and Trista where talking while drinking there Tea  
  
Rowen noticed this and whispered to Hotaru "Are they always drinking tea?" he asked  
  
Hotaru smiled "Usually and when there not there drinking coffee." Hotaru whispered back  
  
"What are you two whispering about?" Lita asked a familuar glint in her eyes "Maybe you two are actually a couple and just aren't telling us."  
  
Hotaru blushed and Rowen roled his eyes "We are just friends!" they said in complete unison  
  
"Sure you are! We believe you. Im sure when no one is looking you two are sneaking out of the house and meeting in your secret meeting places. And god only knows what you do!" Serena said and giggled.  
  
"Is this true Rowen? Are you and Hotaru dating?!" Mina said frantically.  
  
Rowen afraid of being attacked by Raye and Mina again quickly said "Yeah!" he laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head "We have been going out for about one month now"   
  
Hotaru was about to protest but Rowen stepped on her foot before she could say anything and put his arm loosly around her waist.  
  
"Hotaru is he telling the truth?!" Raye yelled her eyes wide with shock  
  
Hotaru blushed 'Rowen I will get you for this!' she thought mentally "Um....yes......" she whispered her blush growing.  
  
Lita gave a triuphent smile "I knew it I knew it! I saw you two always looking at eachother from acrossed the room and blushing like mad when ever you locked eyes!" Lita said and laughed then said to Ryo in a teasing voice "Looks like Rowen is going to be your brother-in-law someday!"  
  
"Lita thats not true!" Hotaru said despereatly 'Maybe I should get Lita before I get Rowen' she thought  
  
Before anyone could say another word Rowen was slammed into a wall by both Ryo and Amara.  
  
Hotaru sighed and sweatdropped  
  
Rowen sweatdropped "Hiya guys" he said nervously  
  
"If you hert Hotaru I swear I will kill you And who said you could date her anyway smurf boy?!" Ryo and Amara said together  
  
Hotarus sweatdrop grew bigger "Ryo! Amara! Put him down this instant!" she ordered "If you really want to know the truth that was lie! It was so a few of you would get off our cases! And stop trying to get one of us to go out with you hint hing Mina and Raye!"  
  
They both put him down as she cammanded to Rowens relief.  
  
  
  
  
********************  
Im so scared that the way that I feel is written all over my face.  
When you walk into the room I want to find a hiding place  
We used to laugh we used to hug. The way old friends do   
But know Im afraid by the touch of your hand makes me unglued  
Such a condiction. Do I lie or tell the truth. Is it fact or fiction.   
O the Way I feel for you  
**********************  
  
Hotaru sat with Rowen in a cafe. "Ok genious! Why is the real reason you said Serena was right." Hotaru said while drinking her milk shake "You almost got us into a world of trouble!  
  
"Me! Me?! If I rememer right you said I was your boyfriend for a second too! And you hit the bulls eye back at Amys house." Rowen shot back  
  
Hotaru glared at him. "But you said we where dating first you jackass!" she growled "And you stepped on my toe which is black and blue now!  
  
"Whats your point?" Rowen growled back  
  
"My point is you started it!" Hotaru hollered then got a nervous look on her face "O no" she whispered  
  
Rowens eyes softened a instantly "What? What wrong?" Rowen asked in a concerned voice.. What could be wrong?  
  
"Its the Black Rose Gang (um....I don't know any gangs other then Hells Angels who aren't really even a gang. There are actually some really nice guys with Hells Angels. One of my friends step-dads is a Hells Angels. Or was one. But I live in South Dakota and you have to look pretty damn hard for a gang here). They are always bugging me and shit. They don't leave me and my group of friends allown" she whispered quietly  
  
Rowens eyes narrowed as he spotted the group.  
  
"Well Well.....Isn't our little friend Hotaru. How bout you meet me down by the dock tonight we could have some fun" the gangs leader suggested  
  
"Get lost twerp and leave my girlfriend alone." Rowen said angrily standing up his blue eyes blazing with rage.  
  
"Since when does Firefly here have a boyfriend?" the gang leader asked  
  
"I have had a boyfriend for a month now. I would like you Herington to meet my boyfriend who is a master with a sword and bow and arrow and is also a third degree black belt. His name is Rowen Hashiba." Hotaru said and walked over to Rowen  
  
Rowen got an evil glint in his eyes "But my friends just call me Killer." he growled  
  
"Sure.....um....ya....whatever....lets go guys" he ordered  
  
Rowen gave a triumphent smile "That was easy." Rowen said  
  
Hotaru giggled at her 'boyfriend' "Im sorry Ro but I have to start heading home before Amara comes out looking for us with a machine gun" Hotaru said and laughed again "She still doesn't believe me when I say we are just friends. Before I left she gave em a 30 minut lecture."  
  
Rowen laughed too "At least let me drive you back. Those guys may be waiting for you" Rowen said  
  
Hotaru smiled and nodded.  
  
When they finally reached the mansion Rowen opened the car door for her and walked her up the steps   
  
"Thanks for helping out with that gang! Ill see ya tomarrow Ro! night!" Hotaru said happily  
  
"See ya Ru!" Rowen said back But turned as he heard a muffled voice. "Whos there?" He took a fighting stance infront of Hotaru  
  
Serena fell out of one of the bushes "Um.....hi guys! How was your day?" she asked nervously.  
  
"O come on they didn't even kiss! Whats the point of waiting here all night and only see them say goodbye?!" they heard Litas voice and both blushed  
  
"I have to go and report in with Ryo. He will be sharpening his Katanas soon if I don't get back ASAP. And we are just friends for the thousandth time!" Rowen muttered and shook his head as he passed Serena and the rest of the Inners except Amy who was with Sage no doudt.  
  
Hotaru watched him leave and drive away. She then looked back at her friends and shook her head and laughed in disbelief. "You four are unbelievable! And Amara, Kento you two can come out of your hiding spot I know your there" Hotaru said with a smile.  
  
Both Amara and Kento jumped out of the oak tree they had been in.   
  
"Goodnight everyone" Hotaru said and walked inside.  
  
*********************  
Its so complicated! Im so frustrated!  
I want to hold you close! I want to push you away!  
I want to make you go! I want to make you stay!  
Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?  
O I want you to know. But then again I don't  
So Complicated! O!  
**********************  
  
"Hey Hotaru!" a girls voice shouted   
  
Hotaru looked to her left to see one of her High School Friends (All the rest of the scouts are 19 or older remember? Rini doesn't exhist since Serena is with Cye So that makes Taru the youngest scout for now) "O hello Lilo." she said  
  
"Is it true?!" the way to skinny girl asked  
  
"Is what true?" Hotaru answered with her own question  
  
"Are you going out with Rowen Hashiba?! AKA Killer!" Lilo asked  
  
Hotaru sweatdropped "No, Lilo. We are just friends. We told that gang we where going out so he would leave me alone but you have to keep that to your self Lilo. Ill handle the rest of the people" Hotaru ordered  
  
"Um ya sure Taru. I won't say anything." Lilo (No its not Lilo from Stritch. Its my own charactar But go ahead and take her. I don't care she is just a minor charactor) promised  
  
"Thanks Lilo. But we are going to be late for our first class if we don't hurry." Hotaru said and took of running threw the hall Lilo right behind her.  
  
*~*~* With Rowen  
  
Rowen was stairing out the window not really listening to the college professer in front of the class.   
  
"Hey Rowen....Rowen....." a annoying cheerleader who loved gossipe said from behind him.  
  
"What is it Claire?" Rowen asked  
  
"Is it true that you are going out with a a Juniour in High School?" She asked  
  
"No, its not true." Rowen said  
  
"I bet it is. He just won't admit it" said Claires boyfriend Fred.  
  
"Look Fred, Shes just one of my friends kid sisters. She means nothing to me." Rowen growled angrily  
  
"Sure, she doesn't." another studen said. And soon that whole side of that class room was bugging Rowen about it.  
  
He stood up angrily and yelled maybe a little too loud "I am not dating Hotaru Sanada! Just fricken let it go! I have never dated her and I never will!"   
  
"Rowen Hashiba!" the teacher said angrily glaring evily at him   
  
"Sorry" Rowen mumbled at sat back down.  
  
Finally after an aganizing 45 minuts the bell wrang releasing the students out of the torture champer those evil cyborg teachers call school. Rowen was walking out the schools doors out to his blue vibor when one of the girls who had been bugging him about Hotaru stopped him  
  
"Hey Rowen! Hold up!" she yelled  
  
Rowen turned angrily around to look at her "What do you need Amber." (I opened a phone bookclosed my eyes and put my finger down. Thats how I got her name. Pretty pathetic isn't it?)  
  
Amber pushed her blond hair out of her green eyes. "You said you wheren't dating Hotaru right? I want proof." she said  
  
Rowen narrowed his eyes "What do you mean Amber I really don't have time for this." he growled  
  
"Why not?! Are you going to go pick up your little girlfriend?" she asked with an evil smile playing on her lips.  
  
"Ug gawd damnit! How many times do I have to say! I don't have a girlfriend. So get lost" Rowen said  
  
"Well then if you don't have a girlfriend why don't you go out with me?" she asked  
  
Rowenrolled his eyes "No. Not interested." Rowen said  
  
"Rowen are you forgetting I am the most popular girl in school. If you don't go out with me Ill tell everyone that you are gay or worse yet that you are actually dating and doing it with a 7th grader" Amber threatened.   
  
Rowen glared at her "Fine what time do you want me to pick you up and when?" he asked threw clenched teeth.  
  
Amber smiled happily "Tomarrow at 7:30 we are going to go to TK's Totally Awsome Grill. Its all the new rave! Hun can you give me a ride home?" she asked  
  
Rowens gave a low growl. "Fine get in" he ordered  
  
"O goody!" she squealed  
  
*~*~* With Hotaru.   
  
Hotaru was sitting on a park bench waiting for Rowen to pick her up like every other day. But today he was 1 hour and 20 minuts late. 'I could have walked home! Where was he?!' she thought angrily. Her anger only grew when there was a sudden down poor. "Great! Just great! Not only is Rowen late but now I am wet! This is just great!" she yelled to no one really.   
  
"Hey Hotaru do you need a ride?" Brandon said from his tan Ford Explorer (I do not own it! But my dad has one!)  
  
Hotaru smiled at him "Could you Brandon? That would be really nice of you!" she said  
  
"No problem just give me directions to were you live." he said gently.  
  
"Thanks alot. The person that was supposed to pick me up never came. The jerk." Hotaru said as she got into the car.  
  
When they finally arrived at there destination Brandon stopped her from getting out of the car. "Um..Hotaru....I was wondering that if maybe...you would...maybe think about....I mean....theres this really great band playing at the SilverStar Club and was wondering if you wanted to come with me? I mean kind of like a date and all...." he asked nervously  
  
Hotaru smiled "Sure I would love to. When is it?" she asked  
  
"Tomarrow...Ill pick you up at 6:30 and we will go out to eat." he said in shock.  
  
"Ok sounds great! Bye Brandon!" she said and waved before going inside.  
  
Ryo was waiting for her with an angry look on his face "Where have you been?!" he asked  
  
Hotaru took her wet coat off. "I was waiting for Rowen to pick me up from school." she answered camly.  
  
"You have been waiting for the past hour and fivty minuts?! Don't try that with me Hotaru! Rowen is never late!" Ryo yelled  
  
"Well he was today Ryo. I got a ride from Brandon. When Rowen gets here call me down so I can yell at the jerk for making me wait out in the cold!" Hotaru shot back before going upstairs.  
  
*~*~*With Rowen  
  
"Crap! Im late! Maybe I should call Tarus cell to see if she is even at school anymore." Rowen muttered to himself. He picked up his cell phone and dialed her number.  
  
"Hell this is Hotaru" her soft voice came over the phone  
  
"Hey Ru. Where are you?" Rowen asked  
  
"Where do you think I am dumbass! Im at home because someone forgot to come and get me!" Hotaru said angrily from her side  
  
Rowen visibly winced "Hey Ru Im sorry. I got tyed up. How did you get home?" he asked  
  
He heard her give any angre sigh then say "I got a ride home from Brandon and now you don't have to worry about ever picking me up because my new friend will thank you verymuch. Goodbye" she said quickly and hung the phone up.  
  
Rowens eyes grew large "New friend?! What does she mean new friend?! Does she mean that Brandon jerk?!" he asked him self. He then picked the speed up and was home in record time   
  
He ran into the house slamming it behind him and past the furious Ryo. He ran up to Hotarus room. But when he tried to open it he found out it was locked. "Hotaru open the door" he ordered  
  
"No! Im busy doing my homework!" she called threw the door.  
  
Rowen pounded on the door "Hotaru Sanada! Open this door right now!" he yelled  
  
"Get lost Hashiba!" was her reply.  
  
"Hotaru I said open the door!" Rowen said angrily  
  
"And I said get lost! So get lost!" she countered  
  
"Hotaru I am serious open this damn door right now! Before I break it down!" Rowen yelled getting angrier  
  
"Rowen! For the fourth time Im busy get lost!" Hotaru yelled back.  
  
"Thats it! Im breaking down the door!" Rowen growled and slammed into the door making it crack (Hes a ronin he can do that!) He had to do it five more times before the door broke open. But what he saw wasn't what he expected. Hotaru wasn't even in the room. "Where did that twerp go?" he asked himself  
  
He soon got his answer as Hotaru walked out of her own bathroom only wearing a towel. She looked at Rowen in surprise and screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get out Rowen Hashiba get out! Rowen get out!" she screamed as she ran back into the bathroom and locking it  
  
Rowen blushed like mad and did as he was ordered. "My gawd" he whispered before going into his own room and looking it "I got to get these pictures out of my head.....for gawds sake! Shes Ryos kid sister! I shouldn't be thinking like this! Can't think like this! Must get pictures outta head." Rowen muttered softly to him self.  
  
*~*~* Next day  
  
Ryo and Sage where busy trying to fix the door that Rowen destroyed last night. Amy and Lita where downstairs talking with Hotaru who seemed to be in a pretty good mood considering the fact of what happened last night.  
  
Rowen was basically avoiding Hotaru to embarrised to go anywhere near her. Because if he did he got bad pictures in his head (LOL! Rowen that perv!)  
  
"So why are you in such a good mood Taru?" Lita asked and took a gulp of her soda  
  
"Well Ive got a date tonight. His name is Brandon and he is really cute and sweet! We are going out to eat then to a concert. He is going to be here at 6:30." she said happily  
  
Lita choked on her soda and Amy nearily dropped the plate of food she was carrying  
  
"Is it really that surprising that I have a date?" Hotaru asked  
  
Lita laughed "Of course not! But its 3:30 now! We need to get you ready! Come on Ams!" Lita said and dragged the two girls upstairs. "Hi Ryo are you done yet are you done yet?!"  
  
Ryo laughed at his girlfriend. "Actually yes we are but why?" he asked  
  
"Cuz we have to get Hotaru ready! Now go away!" Lita ordered and shoved them out the door.  
  
"Well I guess neither you nor Amy want to know what we have planned for tonight" Ryo said and smiled as his girlfriend reopened the door  
  
"What are we doing?" Lita asked  
  
"Can't tell ya" Sage said.  
  
"Amy get the information out of him!" Lita ordered  
  
"What?! Me why me?!" Amy asked and blushed  
  
"Because it doesn't work on Ryo!" Lita said impatiently. "Ill give you thiry dollars!"  
  
"Your really desperated aren't you?" Hotaru said with a laugh.  
  
"Sage! Don't tell her! Whatever she does you can not tell her!" Ryo said wide eyed.  
  
Sage gulped as Amy walked up to him. She gave him a long passionet kiss and when they broke apart Sage said "We are going to SilverStar Club to see there new band then we are bringing you to La Franca." He said in a trance  
  
Ryo sweatdropped "Sage you loser! You ruined the surprise." he said  
  
"Ryo your the best!" Lita said and hugged him. "But know we have to help Taru. bye! Comeon hot lips!" Lita grabbed Amys arm and pulled her into the room.  
  
"Sage why did you do that?!" Ryo asked  
  
"I don't know but when ever Amy does that she can get anything out of me. Shes a hell of a kisser" Sage said and laughed.  
  
*~*~* Two Hours later  
  
Lita jumped down the stairs to where all the guys where. "I would like to show you me and Amys best work! Hotaru come down here!" Lita ordered  
  
"No!" Hotaru shouted  
  
"Hotaru get down here else I will tell everyone you know what and where you now who and you are going. And then Ryo and the rest of the guys will want to go a long to know where to check out you know who and the entire thing will be ruined and you will never see you know you know who again!" Lita said and laughed as all the guys gave her odd look.  
  
They all heard Hotaru grumble and walk down the stairs gracefully. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that reached just above her knees and swayed with everystep. She was wearing midnight blue high heals. Her hair was down with a yellow rose behind her right ear.And it was slightly curled.. She had light pink lipstink with a little pink blush on her cheeks. Her eyelashes where curled and she had pale blue eye shadow on. Around her neck wasa plain gold chain. And finally her finger and toe nails where a deep blue.  
  
All the guys gawked at her. She looked great.   
  
"Wow Taru where are you going?" Ryo asked  
  
"I can't tell you." Hotaru said  
  
"Damn and you don't have a boyfriend...." Ryo was cut off by Lita bursting into giggles.  
"Um anyway as I was saying you don't have a boyfriend so we can't get him get you to tell us the way Amy got Sage to tell all." Ryo said and glared at his blond friend   
  
Rowen was to stunned to talk. She looked great. One thought raised threw his mind as he heard Ryo talk 'I would more then gladly do it.'  
  
"Rowen should you get going? I mean Amber lives on the other side of town." Kento said  
  
Rowen nodded. "Ya I guess your right" he said  
  
"Amber?" Hotaru asked  
  
Rowen locked eyes with her "Yes Amber my girlfriend. We have a date tonight" he said  
  
Hotaru forced herself to smile "Now no one can bug us about the hole dating thing. Espially since I have my own date tonight." Hotaru said in a careless voice  
  
Rowens eyes widened with shock but he covered it up quickly even though you could see he was angery about this. "Well Ambers waiting. Bye guys" he said and left the house  
  
1 our went by quickly because soon Hotaru had left as well.   
  
"You look great Hotaru" Brandon whispered in awe  
  
Hotaru blushed "Thanks! You look great too!" she said and got into the car.  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************  
Just when I think Im under control. I think Ive finally got a grip.  
Another friend tells me that my name is always on your lip.   
They say Im more then just a friend. They say I must be blind.  
Well I admit that I see you watching me out of the corner of your eye.  
O its so confusing. Ya! I wish you would just confess.   
But think of what I might be losing!If your answer wasn't yes.  
*********************  
*~*~* At the dinner where Rowen his date Amber and Hotaru and her date Brandon are.  
  
"This was really sweet of you Brandon" Hotaru said trying to strict up a conversation.  
  
"Its no big deal. I really like you Hotaru" Brandon said.  
  
"I like you too" Hotaru said with a smile but frowned as she saw who walked in.  
  
It was no one other then Rowen and Amber. He attimacticly saw her.   
  
Brandon noticed this and turned to see who she was looking at "Isn't that one of your brothers friends?" he asked "Is that Super Slut Barbie with him?"  
  
"Um ya he is. And the Supe......I mean his date his some girl from college. Her name is Amber." she said trying not to smileat the name Brandon had given Amber  
  
"Admit it Taru. Shes a slut! Look at that tight ass short mini skirt! I bet if she bent over it would rip in two! And I don't think that shirt could get any tighter let alone uglier." Brandon said and laughed  
  
Hotaru laughed along with him. Not to make Rowen jealous or anything but because Brandon was actually very funny.   
  
"Hey come on lets get outta here and go to the club. I mean....this places food isn't that good and with Super Slut Amber here you can guarentee that a lot of people like here will becomeing soon." Brandon said and grabbed his leather coat.  
  
Hotaru smiled and nodded.   
  
*~*~* 1 hour later.  
  
"This place rocks!" Lita shouted to Ryo over the loud music.  
  
"Im glad you like it Lita! I wonder where Hotaru is! Didn't you guys say she was going to be here with her date?!" he shouted back  
  
"I don't know......o wait look there she is!" Lita said and pointed to Hotaru and her date. She waved to Hotaru and signalled for them to come over  
  
"Hey Lita. This is my date Brandon.. Brandon this is one of my friends, Lita and you already know my brother Ryo." Hotaru introduced.  
  
Ryo gave a short wave.  
  
"Hey Brandon!" Lita said she put her hand out.  
  
"Hi Lita" he said and shook her hand  
  
"Rowens now here yet do you know where he is?" Ryo asked  
  
Hotaru shrugged "Last time we saw him was at the resteraunt." Hotaru said.   
  
"Um hello is this thing on?" Rowens voice came over the micro phone.  
  
Hotaru and the rest of the gang turned to look at him "What is he doing?" she asked  
  
"Who knows that blue nut!" Ryo said with a laugh,  
  
"I would like to sing a song to a friend of mine kid sister. I never knew how much she ment to me until I saw her with her date.And a few other things happened in the middle. I have been a jerk to her. Hotaru. Please just listen." Rowen pleaded his eyes never leaving hers.  
  
Hotaru looked at him intently as he started to sing the song 'So Complicated' by Carolyn Dawn Johnson. She watched as all the Ronins started to dance with there girlfriends. Sage with Amy. Serena with Cye. Kento with Amara and of course Ryo and Lita. Such odd pairings. Who would have thought... She then looked at Brandon as he whispered something in her ear.  
  
"Hotaru....I know you like Rowen.....Go to him" he whispered softly  
  
"Brandon Im so...." she started but he cut her off  
  
"Don't be Taru. Its been fun but I rather have you just as a friend." He said and smiled before he walked away from her and out the doors.  
  
She then realized the song had finished and Rowen was walking towards her. She felt her heart jump up into her throat. He stopped right infront of her."Rowen..." she started was silenced when he put his index finger on her lips.  
  
"Hotaru listen to me quick. Im sorry Ive been acting like a jerk lately....I just couldn't figure out how I felt about you and I still don't know how I feel but I want to give us a shot..Hotaru...will you please just go out with me once?" he asked  
  
Hotaru blushed before she smiled. "What about Amber?" she asked  
  
"Amber wasn't my type. You Taru are my type." he whispered  
  
Hotaru blushed.   
  
"Taru..one date. If you decide you just want to be my friend its ok..." Rowen said  
  
"One date...I think theres going to be a lot more then just one" Hotaru said with a smile.  
  
"Are you two going to kiss or what?" Kento shouted. He had his arm around Amaras waist.  
  
Rowen laughed and said "We are getting around to it blubber butt." he then brought his lips down on Hotarus in a soft kiss.  
  
Kento at his but "Amara my do these pants make my butt look big?" he asked  
  
Amara looked at him oddly before bursting out in laughter,  
  
  
  
*********************  
Its so complicated! Im so frustrated!  
I want to hold you close! I want to push you away!  
I want to make you go! I want to make you stay!  
Should I say it? Should I tell you how I feel?  
O I want you to know. But then again I don't  
So Complicated! O  
*********************  
  
*~*~* 1 week later,  
  
"So how was your guys first real date?" Lita asked as she sat at Ryos feet. Amara was sitting on Kentos lap. Amy was sitting on Sages which was nothing new and Cye had his arm over Serenas shoulders.  
  
"It was wonderful." Hotaru said   
  
Rowen smiled "What she said" he replied  
  
"So what did you do with my younger sister?" Ryo asked  
  
"Don't you want to know?" Rowen said before grabbing Hotarus hand and running outside  
  
"I guess it isn't over with yet and Ryo you are staying right here! Shes a big girl and she can take care of herself." Amara ordered "Plus Rowen wouldn't hert her"  
  
Kento laughed "If I remember right Mara you where ready to strangle Rowen about two weeks ago." Kento cammented  
  
"Shut up blubber butt" she said and kissed him quickly  
  
*~*~* Outside on top of the roof  
  
"Remember we used to stare up at the stars like this when I was 14?" Hotaru asked  
  
Rowen nodded "Ya I do. I thought you Ryos annoying kid sister." he admited  
  
Hotaru hit him playfully in the arm. "I was never annoying! You where the annoying one!" Hotaru said  
  
"Was I really? I believe you where more" Rowen said.  
  
"Am I still annoying?" Hotaru asked   
  
"No. I love having you around now." He leaned down and kissed her lips  
  
********************  
I hate it! Because Ive waited so long for someone like you!  
O what do I do?  
Should I say it? Should I tell you how Ifeel  
I want you to know how I feel but then again I don't  
Its so complicated.   
So Complicated  
Its So complicated  
********************  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Thats the end of this story. This took awhile to write so I want reviews please! If I printed this entire thing out it would be 20 pages long. Maybe a little over once Im done with this thing. But anyway. Not all cheerleaders are stupid and brainless and stuff. I know a few good ones so dont flame me for that.And then don't flame me for the begginging of the story when Rowen dissed a few scouts! And you can't flame me for bad spelling I don't have spell check. My ass herts so I am going to stop typing. I hope you liked it! 


End file.
